Aladar Meets The Last Starfighter
Aladar Meets The Last Starfighter is another upcoming Dinosaur crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It is unknown when the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Aladar, his family, and his friends (along with Stan, Alex, Toaster, and their friends) meet a man named Alex Rogan who is choosen to become a starfighter and save the universe from the evil forces of Xur, whom Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Rothbart, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Rasputin, The Horned King, Creeper, The Carnotaurs, Darla Dimple, Max, Pete, Shere Khan, Saddam Hussein, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Clayton, Hades, Ursula, Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, The Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, Drake, Ratigan, Fidget, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) work for. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Sebastian, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Roger Rabbit, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Celebi, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Danny, Sawyer, Team Lightyear, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bam-Bam Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Crysta, Batty Koda, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Jack Skellington, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Rothbart, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Rasputin, The Horned King, Creeper, The Carnotaurs, Darla Dimple, Max, Pete, Shere Khan, Saddam Hussein, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Clayton, Hades, Ursula, Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, The Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, Drake, Ratigan, Fidget, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Like Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Dinosaur, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar movies, The Brave Little Toaster movies, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, The Little Mermaid movies, The Swan Princess movies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Lion King movies, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Free Willy 1-3, The Goonies, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the All Dogs Go to Heaven movies, Pokémon 4Ever, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Mickey Mouse movies, the Looney Tunes movies, Cats Don't Dance, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, the Scooby-Doo movies, The Flintstones movies, The Jetsons movies, the Yogi Bear movies, Mulan 1 and 2, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and more. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films